


always like this

by dreamgorl



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, vaguely scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgorl/pseuds/dreamgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i found a note a while ago with the line, 'and he's across the street with a grin like the cheshire cat. and i know. so i wait.' and i remembered that this was some weird concept i had. where they weren't exactly 'together' but ya. anyway i'm sorry this is short and also if u hate it but i just kind of wanted to post it anyway? i'm having a hard time writing more for my summer fic but i am getting somewhere so it should be updated sometime soon..............sorry if this is sososo ooc</p></blockquote>





	always like this

every few nights, it was like this.

  
who knows how it started. teen desperation. he got tired of waiting maybe. or I did. but either way, it became this.

  
craig crawls through my window -- silence, whispering, shh. and I sit on my bed and stare at him. as he leaves the window open a crack. as he turns towards me. as he crosses the room.

  
as he gets to me.

  
_..._

  
i'm sitting outside, it's cloudy and it's cold. the ground is wet and marshy. I shake in my button-up, but I stay out and stare at the few stars i can see in the sky.

  
and then he's there -- across the street, with a grin like the cheshire cat. and I know.

  
so I wait.

  
_..._

  
and he's in my bed now, in the silence i hear heavy breathing and feel him pressed against me. i feel his breath against my ear. and he say's that he's so glad it was me. that it is me.

  
and i don't say it, but i'm glad it's me too.

  
his hands are on my hips, my hands are on his neck.

  
and for some reason, even though it's happening now, i'm already anticipating the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i found a note a while ago with the line, 'and he's across the street with a grin like the cheshire cat. and i know. so i wait.' and i remembered that this was some weird concept i had. where they weren't exactly 'together' but ya. anyway i'm sorry this is short and also if u hate it but i just kind of wanted to post it anyway? i'm having a hard time writing more for my summer fic but i am getting somewhere so it should be updated sometime soon..............sorry if this is sososo ooc


End file.
